Reflected light or scattered light that is generated by sunlight reflected or scattered by an object includes a polarized component resulting from a surface state of a reflection surface of the object. In recent years, as an image capturing apparatus that captures an image of a subject, development of an image capturing apparatus that separates a polarized component and an unpolarized component to enable correction of the captured image or deletion of unnecessary information related to the polarized component from the captured image has been advanced.
In a two-dimensional solid-state image capturing apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 cited below, a plurality of pixel areas are arranged in a two-dimensional matrix, each pixel area includes a plurality of sub-pixel areas, and a polarizing member of a slit type (wire grid type) is disposed at a light incident side of at least one of the sub-pixel areas. Each of the sub-pixel areas includes a wiring layer that controls an operation of a photoelectric conversion element, and the wiring layer is made of the same material as that of the polarizing member, and the wiring layer and the polarizing member are disposed on the same virtual plane.
PTL 1 describes that such a configuration makes it possible to optimize a positional relationship between the polarizing member of the slit type and the wiring layer.